Dance
by myalika
Summary: One Shot. After Creddie leave for college, Sam also mostly disappears from the Shay loft. A lonely, slightly depressed Spencer visits a strip club for Socko's bachelor party and finds a familiar face :  SPAM


It had never been the same since they all left. The once busy Shay loft had gone almost completely still since Freddie and Carly went off to university in Florida. Shortly thereafter Sam stopped coming around as well. Sure, once in awhile she would pop in like nothing had ever changed, heading straight for the fridge and chattering about to catch up, laughing and enjoying each other like they always had. But she never stayed long anymore, always shocking herself of the time and bounding out ranting about having "somewhere to be". Not to be seen for a few more weeks or months.

In the time between visits though, Spencer started to notice little things about her. Different things than the types of things he had already started to notice about her long before she suddenly vanished from his life. Like the way the hemline of her shirt would climb up above her belly button when she reached for something much higher than her petite frame (he was always more than tall enough to get it for her, but he had stopped that a couple years ago because he knows she doesn't like to be helped-or, at least he tells himself that) Or the way her eyes always sparkled a little when she's laughing at his jokes, or even just the way she smelled.

No, he had already long since noticed _those_ things. Long before he would have even admitted it to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

Now, it was the way how she always managed to sidestep how school, work and her tiny apartment across town were. The way her eyes darkened a little the minute he'd bring it up. Or how she always knew exactly what thing he wouldn't be able to resist talking about when she changed the subject. He had definitely begun to worry about her, and more than that, he missed her terribly when she wasn't around.

For Spencer, it really wasn't until after the 'children' had all disappeared that he realized that Socko wasn't just 'pretty much' his only other friend, he **was** his only other friend. And these days he had even given up spending time with him. It had become too depressing seeing him with his fiancée, happy and in love. He couldn't quite place though why that never bothered him with Carly and Freddie before they left, but he had an idea. However tonight, despite having no real desire to leave the house, because you know, you never know who may show up…he had no choice. It was his best friends bachelor party and he was the best man, so there would be no getting out of it. Although he couldn't have predicted just how long a night this was actually going to be.

Like all other of the finest bachelor parties, this one (as per Socko's request) would also end with a stripper. But Spencer felt it was too personal to have a stripper in the house and much too confronting. Those kinds of things never managed to arouse him anymore these days anyway and he was likely to pick the blond even though Socko dug brunettes. Who knows why. So Spencer chose the club based on name alone; "Titty Titty Bang Bang" had quite the ring to it in his opinion and he loved that movie growing up, well the original anyway. And truthfully as their limo pulled up, he even appreciated the art of the breast adorned sign for the club he's so aptly chosen.

Inside the club, the music was loud and the lights are low and the patrons had already taken up most of the front seats. So Socko's party, consisting of Socko, Spencer and the majority of Socko's male family were forced to sit close to the back. Spencer didn't mind. But as people left the front, little by little members of their party would move up as the saw a lady who particularly caught their eye. Spencer stayed in the back, knocking back beer after beer and flicking around peanuts on the tables surface.

Suddenly a familiar Click Five song hits the speakers and it makes him lift his head from the table for the first time in ages. He realizes as he squints, that perhaps he may have put a bit of a buzz on. But once he sees the girl strutting up the walkway-his focus returns slightly and his attention has been stolen.

"Holy Fuck is she sexy!" he thinks to himself as he sits up slightly to adjust himself in his chair. She's small but solid wearing a SHORT pleated jean skirt and a tight, 'mostly' buttoned blouse that's barely containing her perfectly round perky breasts. And as she dances, a giant mass of flowing golden curls whips around her through the air. And that's it for him, he feels his pants becoming almost unbearably tight.

He decides he needs to make room in there so gets up to grab himself another beer. But when he goes to sit back down, he doesn't choose his previous seat and sits in the seat the bald man in the first row has just vacated. The blonds blouse is gone now, revealing a very tiny sky blue (his favorite color) lace bra, too tiny for that pair. He watches in amazement as she hops up to grab the top of the pole with her back to the crowd and notices the matching sky blue thong and an absolutely proper ass underneath that extremely SHORT skirt. He shifts again as he gets even harder. She wraps her left leg around the pole and loops it on the other side. She straightens her right leg and upper body horizontally and stays like that a minute as she pulls her Velcro attached skirt off and tosses it aside. The crowd cheers as she slowly slides down

the pole in this position. As she does, Spencer notices that along with all the other cravings going on in him right now he also has a deep desire to see her face.

Sam has been listening to the whistles and hollers for months now. And as she works the pole for the millionth time she continues to tell herself that they are just impressed with her physical abilities, and they should be-it's a tough core workout, but she knows better. She doesn't care to know them or touch them or see them at all. But if she was going to break her mothers footsteps and finish College (even if it is just community college) AND maintain living expenses, it was really the only way she could think of. It wasn't always so bad, she loved how the stage lights were always in her eyes so she would never have to really look at them. Made it so much easier at the end of the night when they would approach her and tell her that that 20 on the stage came from them, with a disgustingly hopeful glint in their eyes, that no, she didn't see that. The only time she really saw a customer was during this coming part of the routine, when she'd reach the bottom of the pole and choose the least creepy looking guy (who usually for whatever reason, was generally tall with dark hair) for a lap dance to finish her time on stage.

So as Sam reaches the bottom of the pole and lays flat on her back, she sensually unwraps her legs and stretches flat out. She rolls on to her stomach and looks into the crowd and Spencer's moment of anticipation is turned to shock. As he looks her in the eyes, he realizes that it's _Sam_ that's making his cock throb against his jeans and is only slightly disturbed to realize this was what he was imagining anyway. There's a brief moment where their eyes resemble those of a deer caught in the headlights, until her mouth softens into a sly smile and that sparkle in her eyes he loves so much takes over. Spencer's brain suddenly screams something about "Dear God, what if Socko see's her!" before it slows into the recognition that he left for a private room long ago and that he's temporarily glued to his chair anyway.

By this point Sam has sneakily slithered her way off stage and is heading straight for him. He doesn't know what to think, but he knows he's not supposed to like it **THIS** much because he's about to lose it already. She starts straight in and grabs the back of his neck with her hand and pulls his face as close to hers without touching it as she can. Dear God he wants to kiss her so bad but before he can give in, she arches her back throwing her head in a loop and pulling his face to her chest. At this point she's nearly as aroused as he is and is relieved because she's pretty sure kissing your customer in the middle of a show is a no-no and she was right there!

She straddles his lap hard and straightens so that for the time being at least, it's almost as though she's actually taller than him. She looks down seductively at him and reaches behind to pull the cords on her bra and lets it fall between them. She grabs his one hand and cups it around her breast as she rides, just barely grazing on his hard on. He lets out a very reluctant moan with the breath he'd been holding, and she hears it. She smiles wider at him and decides it's time to speed this dance up because this time, there absolutely is somewhere she needs to be right now.

He watches her intently with a mixture of amusement, lust, love, confusion, adoration, a bit of guilt, but mostly, a welling over of pent up desire. She's standing in front of him now with her back turned as she slowly bends down, ass in his face, to remove the final garment hindering his view of a completely naked and adult Sam Puckett. He'd imagined it over a hundred times (before and after he ever should have) and when she does it, it's perfect. He can see everything nature has given her as she's removing the thong from around her feet. But his eyes are on the prize and it stuns him a little as an artist because he didn't think a cunt could ever really look 'perfect', but he knows now he was wrong. She straddles him backwards now and grinds down on him, she's closed the proximity from before and he's pretty sure little Spencer's going to bust through his zipper at any moment. She places his hands on her hips with the rhythm and he has to fight the urge to pull her down on him harder. Both of their breathing has become haggard and erratic, but no one seems to notice over the music.

When the track ends, Sam slowly steps off and gracefully picks up her discarded costume to head back stage. Spencer sits dumbfounded and nearly insane as he watches her go. But once behind the curtain, she throws her head over her shoulder and stealthily gestures off to the side. He wastes no time taking her direction, forgetting all together he was heading a bachelor party. Oh well, he thinks, he was the only real bachelor there anyway-Socko would just have to forgive him.

When he finally finds her backstage she's wearing enough clothes to leave the building (just enough) and she jumps immediately into his arms and straddles his waist, kissing him passionately. He pins her to the wall and savors every minute of this moment, even if it's not how he imagined it because it's perfect anyway and carries her toward the door. The only time their mouths come apart on the way to the loft is to either breathe or for Spencer to pay the rather amused cabbie. But Sam's mouth makes sure to be in constant contact with ALL of him the whole way and says something about being so glad he came while he thinks that he's lucky he hasn't already. On the elevator ride to the eighth floor almost all of their clothes have already been discarded and their limbs are starting to tangle together. They pull at each other tightly as though they think if they pulled hard enough they may just pull the other right inside...and right inside is exactly where he wants/needs to be.

The elevator door opens much too slow so he crouches down to carry her out, with her wrapped around him. He lays them both on the couch, hovering over her, both smiling and positioning himself before he begins to ravish the sweet smell of her neck he's missed for so long. Without hesitation he whispers an "I love you" as he thrusts hard and deep into her letting out a moan that sounds just like her name. She gasps loudly as he fills her and breathes something? but he can't make it out because his head is swimming in pure pleasure and there's a pressure in his ears. They take turns on control and dominance, it's animalistic and pure at the same time as neither one wants to relinquish power to the other after waiting so long. She cums, he cums-then it starts all over again and again, and she's amazed that neither one of them can seem to ever get enough.

They meld like this for hours, discovering every part of the other, and at some point, things slow down as the passion subsides and the reality sets in. They spend time just staring deep into each others eyes as he gently thrusts in and out, stroking her hair and cupping her face, every so often a smile adorns one of them and the other joins in. Very few words are spoken and eventually they both doze off in exhaustion, still joined together. Her on top, legs wrapped under him and his arms protectively wrapped around her entire frame, hugging her tightly. Her head is nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Spencer's last conscious thought is how she'll have to quit her job because she'll have way too many shows booked at home. And when the morning comes, and he asks her why she ever worked at that place to begin with, she tells him that she chose it by name.


End file.
